The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and particularly to a radiator coil mounted on a motorcycle.
Motorcycles commonly include a radiator coil in communication with an engine of the motorcycle to facilitate cooling of the engine. A liquid coolant (e.g., water, ethylene glycol, etc.) circulates from the radiator coil toward the engine to remove heat from parts of the engine. The coolant then flows back to the radiator coil and is cooled by air passing over the radiator coil.